Interface Module
design.]] Interface Modules are small terminals most often used to activate adjacent systems. They provide a variety of different uses, such as bringing elevators online, opening gates, lowering energy fields and so on. They can be found throughout Tallon IV and Aether in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, respectively. Samus Aran can operate them through the use of her Scan Visor. Interface Modules on Tallon IV usually take the form of a metal post with a spinning icon similar to a Chozo Artifact, which appears to be the Space Pirate design. However, another design appears, featuring a small Chozo head sculpture at the top. Both designs are operated in the same way, and vary by location. For example, the Chozo Ruins features the Chozo design, whereas Modules in the Glacier One facility are of Pirate origin. Modules seen on planet Aether seem to have a universal design, being similar to the Tallon IV Pirate design but lacking the spinning icon. The Hand Scanners in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Switches of Metroid Prime Hunters and the Terminals of Metroid: Other M provide similar functions. Scans ]] ''Metroid Prime ;Exterior Docking Hangar:"Force Field activation switches are now online."'' ;Air Lock:"Air lock repressurization successful." ;Hall of the Elders:"Safety shield offline. Use caution near window." ;Reflecting Pool:"Drain shutoff is holding. Maintaining the water level of the reflecting pool at 95%." :"Drain cover destroyed. Pool is free of fluids." ;Research Lab Aether:"Elevator operational. Please step into the hologram." ;Main Quarry:"Primary/Secondary Force Field control disabled." :"These Crane controls are functional but require power. The power conduits to activate the Crane are most likely located near the control cabin on the other side of this room." ;Elevator A/B:"Access to Phazon Mines Level Two/Three granted. Please step into the hologram." ;Save Station Mines A:"Save Station access granted." ;Ventilation Shaft (Phazon Mines):"Ventilation control restored. Fans online and clearing fumes." ;Omega Research:"Force Field offline. Access granted." ;Processing Center Access:"Security Gate disengaged. Access granted." ''Metroid Prime Hunters While ''Hunters does not have Interface Modules in the traditional sense, there are a number of computer terminals that serve the same purpose. A Platform Controller in the Ice Hive on Arcterra activates platforms in a Morph Ball maze when scanned. The maze leads to the Judicator. The Fault Line room, also on Arcterra, features a Gun Turret CPU that turns the room's Shock Barrier on and off. Samus must scan it to turn the barrier off so she can reach an Alimbic Artifact. ;Platform Controller (Ice Hive) :"Platform controls are online." ;Gun Turret CPU (Fault Line) :"Exiting program: heavy_ordnance." File:Platform Controller.png|Platform Controller, to the right of Samus. File:Gun_Turret_CPU.png|Gun Turret CPU ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ;Hive Chamber A: :"Lock armor disengaged. Destroy locks to activate the gate. Gate will remain open once activated." :"Security panel online. Gate control system restored. Moving gate to open position." ;Command Chamber:"Security panel offline. Unable to access gate controls. Restore power to this system to operate it." :"Security panel online. Gate control system restored. Moving gate to open position." :"Gate system malfunction. Unit is offline. Gate will not move from current position." ;Trooper Security Station:"Mechanism: Mk VII Defense Gate Durable Federation barrier. An Interface Module is used to operate this gate. Scan the Interface Module nearby to activate the gate system." ;Communication Area:"Comm system activated. Initiating automated distress signal. Adjusting transmitter for optimum performance." :"Comm system in shutdown mode. Distress signal terminated. Atmospheric conditions are blocking the signal." ;Temple Assembly Site:"Control system online. Industrial winch engaged." ;Hive Transport Area:"Power relays connected. Elevator unit online. Step into the hologram to activate the elevator." ;Industrial Site:"Lock armor disengaged. Destroy locks to activate the gate. Gate will remain open once activated." :"Control system online. Industrial winch engaged." :"Winch system malfunction. Control system is not responding. Unable to return container with winch system." :"Bridge lock armor disengaged. Destroy locks to lower bridge." :"Bridge system malfunction. Bridge is locked in current position." ;Rooms with local interference:"Unable to scan target. Local interference blocking Scan Visor. Recommend scanning object from close range to counter the interference." ;Rooms with Kinetic Orb Cannons:"Power restored to Kinetic Orb Cannon. Unit locked in current firing position. Autofire feature enabled." ;Controller Transport/Temple Grounds-Great Temple transports:"Power relays connected. Elevator unit online. Step into the hologram to activate the elevator." ;Transport to Agon Wastes (Temple Grounds):"Elevator system online. Access to Agon Wastes granted. Step into the hologram to activate elevator." ;Transport to Temple Grounds (Agon Wastes):"Elevator system online. Access to Luminoth Temple granted. Step into the hologram to activate elevator." ;Mining Station A:"Automated function initiated. Sandgates will move to the open position." :"Sandgate Control malfunction. Gate controls are locked in place." ;Phazon Site (Dark Agon Wastes):"Security system breached. Access code enabled. number of 3 locks are offline. disabled All locks are offline." :"Security system breached. Access code enabled. This lock is offline." ;Transport to Torvus Bog (Temple Grounds):"Elevator system online. Access to Torvus Bog granted. Step into the hologram to activate elevator." ;Torvus Lagoon:"Bridge system online. Lowering to preset position. Control override in effect. Bridge lockdown to occur once movement is complete." ;Temple Transport Access (Sanctuary Fortress):"Security panel hacked. Ring control system engaged. Moving ring to open position." :"Security panel inactive. Ring control system offline. Ring will remain in current position." ;Staging Area:"System online. Motivators engaged. Lift platform will remain in the upright position." ;Vault (Sanctuary Fortress):"System initiated. Bridge motivators engaged. Bridge will remain locked in position once movement cycle is complete." Trivia *Dark Samus activates the Interface Module in Aerie Transport Station by hitting it with the back of her fist. This suggests that they do not have to be scanned, but Samus might simply prefer it. ** Strangely after the cutscene, this Interface Module is never seen again, during or after the fight with Dark Samus. Gallery File:Mines_Save_Station_scan.png|Samus scanning the Scan Point of an Interface Module. File:Deceased Trooper Interface Module Command Chamber.jpg|Command Chamber Category:Tallon IV P Category:Aether